Ese mayordomo, Había una vez
by Hoshi Miyuki
Summary: ¿Cenicienta, Ricitos de Oro y Caperucita Roja?, ¿No son cuentos muy trillados?... y si son narrados por nuestros queridos personajes de Kuroshitsuji, ¿cambiarían de parecer? ¡entren y disfruten de las locuras que tienen que ofrecer nuestros queridos presonajes favoritos, participando en historias unicas, y cómicas!... three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.: **Ejem… ¡Hola fandom de Kuroshitsuji! Etto… yo soy Hoshi y esta es la primera historia que subo a este Fandom… ¡espero que les guste!...

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji** no me pertence es propiedad de** Yana Toboso** y escribo sin fines de lucro... ah y **no** es Yaoi!

* * *

**Ese Mayordomo, Había una vez…**

Por: Hoshi Miyuki

* * *

**~Cielicienta~**

Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, una hermosa jovencita llamada Cenicienta. Moo~ ese nombre no es nada lindo, mejor que se llame… umm… ¡Ya sé! ¡Cielicienta! Sí, que mono~…

— ¡Elizabeth! ¡Esto no es divertido!—Gritó, Cielicienta al aire, con el seño fruncido. —… ¡¿Y porque estoy vestido así?! — Preguntó, ligeramente sonrojado, señalando el lindo vestidito rosa y el mandil blanco junto con el moño rosa que llevaba puesto (claro, sin olvidar su conocido parche). Oh~ ¡Ciel te ves tan lindo! Kyyaa~ ¡Kawaii! —… Tsk, solo termina de contar la historia…— Dijo Cielicienta, cruzándose de brazos y bufando con fastidio. Moo~ Ciel no te enojes conmigo. ¡Fue idea de Sebastián!...

Bueno, seguimos con la historia, Cielicienta vivía en la casa de su madrastra Hanna, junto con sus feas y nada lindas hermanastras Aloiss…a y Edward.

— ¡Noo~! Lizzy, ¡¿por quéee~?!— Shh… ¡Cállate hermano mayor, déjame terminar de contar la historia! Por más lindo que te veas con ese vestido verde, hoy apoyaré a Ciel.

Ejem… La madrastra y las hermanastras trataban muy mal a Cielicienta, la obligaban a limpiar toda la mansión ella solita y también a dormir en la terraza… Joo~ Señor Sebastián, ¿de qué se ríe?, ¿Cómo de que él nunca podría hacer eso? ¡Ciel es muy lindo y puede hacer lo que sea! Jumm… Bien, acepto sus disculpas y ya no interrumpa…

Un día, mientras Cielicienta hacia sus tareas, escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, fue a abrir y se encontró con Tanaka-san, el mensajero del Rey.

—Buenos días, ¿se le ofrece algo? — Pregunto Cielicienta inclinándose un poco para poder hablar con el Chibi-Tanaka. Éste bebió un poco de su té.

— Jo, jo, jo— Contesto e inmediatamente le entrego una carta a Cielicienta.

— Ah, ya veo, bueno muchas gracias— Dijo mientras que Tanaka-san se inclinaba levemente a modo de despedida y se iba.

—¡Cielicienta! ¿Quién era? — Pregunto curiosa Alois-a, (que había llegado de la nada) mientras le arrebataba la carta a Cielicienta de las manos.

—Era Tanaka-san, el mensajero del Rey, dijo que el príncipe tenía el honor de invitar a todas y cada una de las señoritas solteras de todo el Reino a un baile en su palacio, que la tres estábamos cordialmente invitadas y que esperaba contar con nuestra presencia…— Dijo Cielicienta, a lo que Alois-a le miraba sorprendida.

—… ¿En serio dijo todo eso? — Pregunto, Cielicienta solo asintió con la cabeza— Wow, en fin, ¡nos invitaron a un baile! ¡Olé! —Decía Alois-a mientras reía y bailaba alrededor de Cielicienta que solo la veía con el seño fruncido. De repente Alois-a dejo de reír y bailar, cambiando su semblante a uno muy feo y aterrador— Si no terminas tus tareas y consigues un vestido decente **no** irás, ¿entendiste, Cielicienta? — Dijo, (o más bien amenazo) a lo que Cielicienta le miraba sorprendida.

—…Sí — Contestó— _Que bipolar_— Pensó. — Dime Alois-a, ¿cómo se llama el Príncipe? — Preguntó, ella ya sospechaba quién podría ser.

—Daa~ todo el mundo sabe que se llama Sebastián Michaelis, el Príncipe más increíblemente guapo del mundo, aunque claro~, su primo~ el Duque Claude Faustus no se queda atrás. Oh~ es tan sexy~— Contestó Alois-a y a la vez empezaba a fantasear con el Duque.

— _Tengo que ir a ese baile, encontrar a Sebastián y… ¡MATARLO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS POR CONVENCER A LIZZY DE HACERME ESTO! ¡EL INFIERNO TE PARECERÁ BONITO UNA VEZ QUE TE ENCUENTRE MALDITO DEMONIO BASTARDO!_ —Pensó Cielicienta, (Kyya~ ¡Ciel me llamo Lizzy!) mientras una enorme vena palpitante aparecía en su frente y caminaba hacia su habitación dejando a Alois-a sola gritando algo como ((_Oh~ Sí~ Claude~)) _(¿?).

Una vez en su habitación, Cielicienta reviso entre sus cajones algún lindo vestido que ponerse pero solo encontró telas e hilos.

—Diablos, ¿ahora qué haré? — Preguntó al aire mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

— ¡Bocchan!, es decir ¡Cielicienta! — Al escuchar que la llamaban, Cielicienta bajo la mirada y observo a los cuatro lindos ratoncitos que le hablaban. Y no, no está loco, así va la historia…— ¡Cielicienta, nosotros te ayudaremos! Dijeron los lindos ratoncitos.

— ¿Ustedes saben coser? — Preguntó mirándolos fijamente lo que estos simplemente asintieron. Una de las ratoncitas, llamada Nina Hopkins se le acerco.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!, ya verás como con mis diseños quedarás DI-VI-NA~ querida~— le dijo, guiñándole un ojo y empezado a tomar sus medidas, repitiendo cada tanto ((_Tus medidas son perfectas~_)). Cuando termino de medir se alejó y le dijo— ¡Verás como con el hermoso vestido que te haré logras conquistar el corazón de Rígido-san!

Cielicienta se sonrojo mientras le gritaba al ratoncito (( _¡NO QUIERO CONQUISTARLO, AL CONTRARIO, LO MATARÉ! _)) pero este ya se había ido junto con Finnie, Bard y Maylene, los otros ratoncitos, a empezar a coser el vestido. Kyyyaaa~ ¡Ciel se ve tan lindo sonrojado!

—¡Cielicienta! — El grito de sus hermanastras hizo que suspirará cansinamente. Se levantó de la cama y arrastrando los pies fue a ver que querían Edward y Alois-a.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de ellas, Edward le entrego una larguisisisima lista, con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer para antes de la fiesta con una ENORME sonrisa, como si se estuviera burlando de ella. _((Venganza, Phantomhive, ¡No permitiré que me quites a Lizzy!))_ Pensaba Edward.

Cielicienta miro de mala manera a Edward, tomando la ENORME lista y retirándose de ahí.

Después de un muy, muuy laargaa~ tarde de tareas y deberes innecesarios como: lavar los tapetes con un cepillo… de dientes, bañar al gato, preparar cinco docenas de galletas con forma de la Torre Eiffel, reparar la televisión (¿?), hacerle trenzas a todas la muñecas de Alois-a, volver a bañar al gato, etc, Etc, ETC. Cielicienta volvió a su habitación, cansada y enojada pero con la leve esperanza de encontrar el vestido ya terminado, cosa que… no sucedió.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?! — Gritó/preguntó Cielicienta, observando el trapo nada lindo de tela mitad quemado mitad sucio que creo, en alguna época de su vida fue color rosa pastel.

— ¡LO SENTIMOS BOCCHAN! Es decir… ¡CIELICIENTA! — Respondieron los lindos ratoncitos. Lo que ocurrió fue que la ratoncita Nina, al tener tantas ideas de vestidos y conjuntos, no logro decidirse por ninguno y los otros tres al querer ayudar, lo único que provocaron fue que Bard quemará el vestido con un lanzallamas y Maylene al querer lavar la tela, en lugar de usar jabón termino usando un botecito de tinta negra.

Cielicienta se llevó una mano a la sien tratando de calmarse (más bien contenerse) un poco. Se sentía Enoj_ada_, cans_ada_, fastidi_ada_, enfad_ada_ y muchas más palabras que terminarán en _**–ada**_… de repente, Cielicienta cambio su semblante por uno sorprendido, casi feliz. ¿Qué ocurre Ciel?

— ¡Eso es! — Dijo, levantándose rápidamente, asustando a los lindos ratoncitos que la miraban extrañados— ¡Yo tengo un _Hada Madrina_!… b-bueno la protagonista del cuento tiene un Hada Madrina, que supongo salé en esta parte de la historia…

¡Es cierto~! Entonces, de la nada, apareció en la habitación, rodeado de unos polvillos grises y negros. Un hombre vestido con una túnica negra, usando un sombrero de copa negro, muy pálido y con cicatrices y… y c-con el cabello de c-color gris, largo y cubriendo su cara… ¡Kyyyaa! ¡Ciel ¿Quién es él?!

— Undertaker— Dijo Cielicienta a modo de saludo.

— Je, je, je~ Conde Phantomhive, je je~ o ¿debería decir, Cielicienta? AJAJA…— Después el señor Undertaker empezó a reír de una manera exagerada y aterradora. Cielicienta solo frunció el seño y espero a que dejara de reír. Moo~ Ciel, ese señor no es nada lindo.

—Undertaker, ¿Tú eres mi hada madrina? — Preguntó la muchacha mucho tiempo después, ese señor se ríe mucho.

—Je je~ ¡Sí Cielicienta! Jajaja~, y-yo te a-ayudaré a c-conquistar a jajajaja~ ¡A c-conquistar a-al prínci-cipe! Ajajaja ¡Al mayordomo! AJAJAJAJA…— Contestó (¿?) Undertaker, no entiendo, ¿qué le da tanta risa? — Jeje~ primero, el vestido jijiji~…

Entonces, Cielicienta fue rodeada por una nube gris y cuando está se evaporo dejo ver a… ¡KYYAAA~! ¡SHIERU, KAWAII! … Cielicienta llevaba un lindísimo vestido azul cielo combinado con listoncitos negros y guantes largos igual negros, usaba un lindo sombrero con flores azules y traía su hermoso y largo cabello recogido en dos coletas con su flequillo cubriendo su ojo derecho en lugar del parche. Y además calzaba unas hermosas zapatillas de cristal, tan monas~. Awww~ ¡Cielicienta parecía toda una muñequita!... Aunque creo que ese vestido lo he visto antes, pero… ¿era de otro color?...ummm …(*)

—Je, je, je~ Bien, Cielicienta, ya está todo listo, su carruaje la espera afuera jijiji~ pero recuerde… al sonar las doce campanadas el hechizo se romperá, solo tiene hasta la media noche para volver…— Y sin más el señor Undertaker desapareció en medio de muchos polvos grises y blancos.

Cielicienta suspiro con cansancio, sus hermanastras ya se habían ido así que tendría que irse sola. Moo~ ¡Ciel! ¡Sonríe, por favor!, sino ¡no tendrá chiste que hagamos todo esto! Joo~ bueno aún falta para terminar el cuento, ¡aún tengo oportunidad de ver o hacer a Ciel sonreír!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio Real, el salón principal estaba repleto de señoritas bellísimas, con vestidos lindísimos. Aww~ Kawaii~ ese vestido amarillo es tan lindo~ ¡Oh! Y ese púrpura de allá es hermoso~… Ejem, si, perdón, la historia, etto… ¿En qué me quedé? ¡Ah, sí!, muchas señoritas muy bonitas andaban de aquí para allá, luciendo sus vestidos y esperando pacientemente a que el Príncipe saliera a saludar. Entre todas ellas se encontraban Edward y Alois-a usando un vestido verde y morado respectivamente. Alois-a se mecía de un lado a otro, buscando "algo" con suma desesperación, mientras que Edward le miraba fastidiada, golpeando el piso con el pie y cruzada de brazos.

— ¡¿Te quieres calmar?! ¡Ella no va a venir!... — Dijo Edward completamente exasperada por el incansable nerviosismo que parecía tener su hermana.

—… ¿Qué?, yo no busco a Cielicienta, ¡Busco al Duque! ¡Maldito Claude! ¡¿En dónde diablos estás?! — Contestó Alois-a.

—… Como sea…— Dijo Edward, mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien. — _¿Por qué tengo que actuar con él? ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! _— Pensó, eso es cierto hermano mayor, tú y él no se conocían…ummm… mejor que no sepa cómo lo conocí yo…

De repente, el sonido de las trompetas llamo su atención, al igual que la de todas las personas reunidas en el Palacio. Bajando elegantemente las largas escaleras, vestido de manera perfecta, que incluso mi madre halagaría, se encontraba el Príncipe, Sebastián Michaelis, sonriendo amablemente ante sus invitadas. ¡Oh~ que guapo lucía Sebastián! Él encaja a la perfección con su papel de Príncipe encantador~ Kawaii~… Ejem… Como decía, el príncipe bajaba las escaleras de manera elegante, sonriendo y agradeciendo a todas por asistir a su humilde fiesta, cuando estuvo al pie de las escaleras, hablo…

— Mis queridos súbditos… _"Oh~ siempre quise decir eso~ Bocchan nunca me lo hubiera permitido"…_Les agradezco enormemente su asistencia a esta reunión, seguramente se preguntarán, ¿Cuál es el motivo por él que se encuentran ustedes aquí, hoy? Pues… _"¡Esta es una nueva manera de fastidiar a Bocchan!"_… Como todos sabrán estoy en busca de una prometida, y la idea de esta fiesta es encontrar a la afortunada señorita que se despose conmigo… _"No es egocentrismo, ¡para nada!"_… y, ¿qué mejor manera que conociéndolas personalmente a través de un baile? Así que… ¿Me permitiría bailar con usted, _My Lady_?... — Mientras el Príncipe hablaba, todas y cada una de las invitadas se quedaban maravilladas con él, hubo desde sonrojos, hasta derrames nasales. Algunas se desmayaron, otras gritaban y sonreían de la emoción, no faltó quien gritará alguna _indecencia_ como las llamaba mi madre… _"Kyyaa~ está buenísimo"_…_"Yo quiero un hijo tuyoo~"_…_ "Elígeme a mí~"_…_" 'Tas re-chulo papito~" _(¿?)…_ " Sebas-chan, cásate conmigo, sé el padre de mis hijos, beesaamee~~"_… y más cosas como esas. Algunas de ellas sacaron carteles de quien-sabe-donde que decían casi lo mismo. Sebastián, por su parte, buscaba alguna que le llamará la atención mientras sus guardaespaldas trataban de mantenerlo a salvo de sus nuevas "Fans".

Paseaba su mirada por todo el salón, no parecía haber nada prometedor, hasta que detuvo su mirada en la entrada de la habitación, sonrío galantemente. _"¡Qué encantadora creatura!"_ pensó Sebastián. Con su andar tan perfecto y digno de la realeza, se acercó a aquella muchacha que parecía haber captado su atención. Pequeña estatura, delicada figura, piel de porcelana, su hermoso y sedoso cabello atado en dos coletas, un hermoso vestido azul combinado con detalles en negro y sus ojos. ¡Oh, que hermosos ojos!, cuya mirada del azul del cielo nocturno le miraban con… _furia._

— ¡Bocchan! ¡Qué sorpresa verlo por acá! ¡Oh~ Bocchan, se ve usted adorable~! No le veía así de encantador desde aquella misión que le encargo la Reina~…— Dijo Sebastián, sonriendo burlonamente. Cielicienta solo lo veía con su seño fruncido y un aura maligna a su alrededor (¡Momento! ¡¿Ciel ya se había puesto un vestido antes?!).

— Bastardo, todo esto es culpa tuya, tú convenciste a Elizabeth de hacer esto, ¿cierto?... — Preguntó Cielicienta, mientras avanzaba lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Sebastián y el aura obscura a su alrededor crecía con cada segundo que pasaba. Aww~ Ciel se ve tan lindo enojadito~

—Bocchan, ¿usted me cree capaz de hacer algo como eso?, todo lo que ocurre es por idea e iniciativa de la señorita Elizabeth, yo no tuve nada que ver, recuerde; Yo no miento. —Contestó Sebastián, sonriendo de manera amable, tan común en él.

Cuando Cielicienta estuvo enfrente del Príncipe, solo se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada orgullosa.

—No te emociones demasiado, _Sebastián_. Cuando todo esto acabé, serás castigado. Por ahora, terminemos con esto. — Dijo Cielicienta. Sebastián sonrío más ampliamente, se llevó una mano al corazón y dijo:

—Yes, My Lady. —_"Kufufu~_". — Kawaii~. Sebastián tomo la mano de Cielicienta y la llevo al centro del salón en donde bailaron un hermoso vals, siendo observados por todos.

La música sonaba alegremente, Sebastián guiaba a Cielicienta paso por paso, ya que ella le pisaba cada tanto, ummm, creo que Ciel no es muy bueno bailando…

— _Ups, creo que le pise… otra vez._ — Pensaba Cielicienta, mientras sonreía con un poquitito de picardía y miraba a Sebastián con inocencia, creo.

— _Je~ digno de Bocchan, puede que como demonio tenga más resistencia al dolor, pero eso no quita que el mocoso pise duro… además, está ensuciando mis zapatos…_— Pensaba Sebastián, que aguantaba los pisotones y sonreía, como si nada.

Después de horas bailando, riendo y siendo pisados (en el caso del Príncipe), Cielicienta se detuvo abruptamente, recordando las palabras de su Hada Madrina… _"al sonar las doce campanadas el hechizo se romperá, solo tiene hasta la media noche para volver…"_. Saco del bolsillo del Príncipe el Albert que siempre cargaba con él y observo la hora. ¡Faltaban cinco minutos para las doce en punto!. ¡Debía de darse prisa! Cielicienta se separó de Sebastián.

—Tengo que irme…— Le dijo, el Príncipe la tomo de la cintura, le atrajo hasta él y tomo su barbilla provocando que ella se sonrojará…

— ¿Te volveré a ver?, ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre…— Dijo el Príncipe, sonriendo enormemente. Cielicienta se sonrojo aún más y retirando su mano de un manotazo, dijo:

— ¡Idiota!, nos veremos al final del cuento…—Y sin más, se alejó de él corriendo con rumbo a las escaleras. Él intento seguirla pero ya era tarde, se había ido, dejando una hermosa zapatilla de cristal olvidada que el Príncipe encontró, diciéndose a sí mismo que la encontraría, costará lo que costará…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, por todo el reino se rumoraba que el Duque por orden del Príncipe estaba buscando a una doncella que había conocido en el baile de la noche anterior, y que lo único que conservaba de ella era una zapatilla de cristal. La muchacha cuyo calzado sea el mismo, será la afortunada que se casé con el Príncipe Sebastián~.

Todas las señoritas del reino se encontraban horrendamente nerviosas, el Duque pasaba por todas las casas buscando a la dueña de la zapatilla, probándolas a cada una él mismo.

Cuando llego a la casa de Cielicienta les recibió Hanna, mando llamar a sus hijas, Edward y Alois-a y ellas llegaron al instante. El Duque, Claude Faustus, trago seco cuando vio a Alois-a que se acercaba corriendo hacia él. Jeje~ el pobrecito llevaba toda la historia escondiéndose de Alois-a jiji~…

— ¡Claude! —Dijo Alois-a mientras abrazaba fuertemente al Duque, Claude no hizo nada.

Después de un momento y muchos abrazos de Alois-a para Claude (los cuales no fueron contestados pero tampoco rechazados) el Duque se animó a hablar.

—Ejem… buenos días señoritas… _"creo"_… como ya sabrán estoy buscando a una bella doncella que el Príncipe Sebastián conoció anoche en su Palacio, esta muchacha ha dejado olvidada una zapatilla de cristal, requiero que, por favor, se reúnan aquí todas la damas que vivan en esta casa para que cada una se pruebe la zapatilla…

Hanna contestó que solamente sus hijas habían asistido a la fiesta mientras que Alois-a y Edward se miraban con complicidad.

—En ese caso, si me permiten, procederé a probarles la zapatilla…— Dijo Claude, Hanna mando traer una silla para mayor comodidad, Edward fue la primera en probársela. Su pie era más grande que el zapatito, y aunque intento calzárselo de cualquier manera, su pie se rehusó a entrar. Suspiro con notorio alivio, _"Pff, no tendré que casarme con el mayordomo de Ciel, por muy Príncipe que sea, no es mi tipo…" _Joo~ que malo eres hermano~

La siguiente fue Alois-a, su pie era más pequeño que el de su hermana, pero era más grande que la zapatilla y ella era muy, muuy~ terca. Probó, probó y volvía a probar pero la zapatilla simplemente ¡no le quedaba! Exasperada se levantó de golpe y amenazaba con tirar el zapatito de cristal al piso y que este se rompiera en miles de pedacitos. Claude advirtió su movimiento y alcanzo la zapatilla en pleno vuelo. Todos suspiraron aliviados menos Alois-a que volvió a sentarse enojada y cruzada de brazos. Un momento después Claude hablo.

—… parece ser que ninguna de ustedes es la dueña de la zapatilla, ¿están seguras de que son las únicas señoritas que viven en esta casa?... — Preguntó el Duque, pero antes de que contestarán se escuchó un grito proveniente de las escaleras.

— ¡Esperé!, ¡yo no me he probado la zapatilla! — era la voz de Cielicienta, que corría escaleras abajo. Alois-a miro con completa furia a Hanna que solo pudo apartar la mirada apenada y asustada. _"¡Maldita Hanna! ¡Le pedí que la encerrará en su cuarto! ¡¿Ni siquiera eso sabe hacer?!"_ Pensaba Alois-a, lo que ella no sabía es que Hanna si había cumplido con su orden pero Cielicienta tenía una llave de repuesto entre sus cajones. — Pff…y-yo n-no me la he m-medido… pff…— Dijo Cielicienta mientras respiraba agitadamente por tanto correr. Cuando llego a la silla se dejó caer en ella. Kawaii~ Ciel es tan lindo todo cansadito~ Edward se le acerco y con cara curiosa le pregunto _"¿Por qué llegaste hasta ahorita?"_ — Me quede dormido…— Contestó Cielicienta, un poco apenada. Edward solo subió y bajo un poco los hombros y se alejó.

El Duque se acercó a Cielicienta para poder ponerle la zapatilla, cosa que… no sucedió.

— ¡Claude, rompe esa zapatilla, es una Orden! — Dijo Alois-a

— Yes, your Higness— contestó Claude quien después dejo caer la zapatilla al piso y está se quebró en miles de pedacitos. ¡Alois! ¡Eres muy malo! ¡Eso no fue nada lindo!

Todos, absolutamente todos miraron sorprendidos a la antigua hermosa zapatilla que justo ahora eran pedazos de vidrio nada lindos… todos, excepto Cielicienta, que de uno de los bolsillos de su mandilito blanco saco la otra zapatilla de cristal.

—Ejem… creo que esto puede ayudar. — Dijo llamando la atención de todos mientras sonreía enormemente. ¡Kyaa~, Ciel está sonriendo!

El Duque, rápidamente le probo la nueva zapatilla, comprobando que está le quedaba a la perfección. Alois-a intento decir algo pero Edward rápidamente le tapó la boca. _"¡Deja que se acabe el cuento de una buena vez!"_ Le dijo.

— Vaya, vaya, que bueno es volverlo a ver Bocchan~— Dijo el Príncipe Sebastián… que salió de la nada. — veo que le ha quedado la zapatilla, ahora tiene que venir conmigo… kufufu~ tenemos una boda que preparar…— Decía el Príncipe mientras sonreía enormemente y se acercaba a Cielicienta para después cargarla al modo princesa. Kawaii~

— ¡¿Q-qué…?! Bájame bastardo, ¡que me bajes te dijo! — decía Cielicienta tratando de alejarse del Príncipe. Sebastián solo sonreía más ampliamente.

Kyya~ unos días después, todo el Reino celebraba alegremente la llegada de Cielicienta como su princesa. Ella y el Príncipe Sebastián se casarón y ¡vivieron felices para siempre!

**¡FIN!**

* * *

**(*).- **según yo es como el vestido del anime pero en color azul -.-'

**N.A.- **Etto… y eso fue todo por hoy, es un fic con tres one-shot's, cada uno narrado por personas distintas, este si se dieron cuenta fue narrado por nuestra adorada y Kawaii Lizzy… quiero agradecer a mi Beta _**Shadechu Nightray**_ por darme su aprobación a este proyecto, que pues, es el primero n.n' xDD espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews…

Byebye! :D

Atto: Hoshi Miyuki!


	2. Chapter 2- Ricitos de Oro

**NA.- **Perdón por la tardanza! TT-TT' espero y les guste este capítulo y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior n.n' perdón por lo horrores de ortografía D:

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji I y II **son propiedad de **Yana Toboso**, escribo sin fines de lucro y ¡**no** es Yaoi!… por más que lo parezca, no lo es… **Rated T** por palabras malsonantes y etc, etc, etc… creo.

* * *

**Ese mayordomo, Había una vez…**

Por: Hoshi Miyuki~

* * *

**~Ricitos de Oro~**

Ejem… Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, en un bosque muy lejano, una linda niñita llamada Ricitos de Oro que se encontraba bailando, cantando, riendo y diciendo Kawaii~ muy tranquilamente.

— Oh~ esa flor es tan Kawaii~, y también ese árbol, oh~ también aquel arbusto. ¡Kawaii~!…— Sip, ella era muy feliz viendo lindura hasta en la mierd… pff, ¡está bien!, no diré malas palabras… viendo lindura hasta, pues, ¡hasta en donde no la hay! Como en Ciel, ¡por favor! ¡¿Qué tiene de lindo un niño que nunca sonríe y que aparte tiene complejo de pirata?! ¡Yo puedo ser más lindo! En fin…

Ricitos de Oro se hallaba tan sumergida en su mundo de cosas lindas que no se percato cuando se perdió en medio del bosque.

— Moo~ ya no sé en donde estoy… —Decía Ricitos de Oro, observando todo a su alrededor, tratando de buscar su camino de regreso a casa.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo un muy buen rato, dentro de ese bosque tan…tan… _obscuro_… m-mejor que no s-sea t-tan obscuro, ¿sí?... bien, Ricitos de Oro caminaba por el bosque _no-tan-obscuro_, cuando de repente vio una linda~ (¿?) casita de madera.

— Kawaii~ una casita de madera~ ¿alguien vivirá allí?, oh~ ¡esa casita es tan Kawaii~! — decía Ricitos de Oro mientras avanzaba hasta la casita dando saltitos y volteretas. Le pediré a Claude que se junta más con ella, tal vez así pueda sonreír más seguido.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta toco tres veces, pero nadie contesto.

—Moo~ creo que no hay nadie…umm… la puerta esta abierta, ¡entraré! —Ricitos de Oro giro la perilla de la puerta y entro en la casita diciendo un alegre _"¡Tadaima!" _Pero nadie le contestó.

Era una casita muy acogedora, linda y nada, _absolutamente nada_, comparada con mi mansión, en ella había muebles, sillas, mesas, retratos, ventanas, puertas y bla, bla, bla~. En fin, ¡todo era de madera! Que aburrido~.

Ricitos de Oro observo con genuina alegría toda la casita. Se detuvo a mirar un portarretrato que se encontraba colgado en la pared. En él estaban tres _personas_... bueno, si es que a "eso" se le pueden llamar personas…

La primera _persona_ era un hombre alto, guapo, fornido, guapo, vestido formalmente, guapo, bastante serio, usaba lentes rectangulares y… ¿ya dije guapo? Umm… ¡creo que se parece a Claude! ¡Óle~!

La segunda (creo que era mujer), tenía una cabellera larga~ muy larga~ y roja~ muy roja~. También usaba lentes (rojos), vestía una gabardina (roja), tenía unos dientes puntiagudos (esos eran blancos) y abrazaba fuertemente y -casi- exageradamente al tipo que se parecía a _mi_ Claude…

El tercero era más pequeño que los otros dos, tenía el cabello rubio de arriba y negro de abajo… vestía casi tan formalmente como el primer tipo y al igual que los otros dos, usaba lentes.

Estás personas tenían un par de orejas marrones, parecidas a las de un oso, encima de su cabeza, narices negras y pequeños bigotitos. Era eso lo que los hacía ver tan _raros_.

Ricitos de Oro sólo dijo un alegre _"¡Kawaii!"_, volvió a poner el cuadro en su lugar y siguió con su recorrido turístico de la casita. Dando volteretas, riendo y diciéndole Kawaii~ a cada cosa que veía… **¡¿Qué esta nunca niña se cansa de decir **_**"Kawaii"**_**?!**

— Kawaii~ —… ya vi que no.

Cuando entro a la cocina (y después de decir -otra vez- _"Kawaii~"_) pudo percibir un agradable aroma~. Camino hacia la mesita de madera donde se encontraban tres platitos llenos de avena recién servidos. Uno grande, uno mediano y uno pequeño. En frente de la mesita había tres sillitas acomodadas de igual manera y también eran una grande, una mediana y una pequeña.

El estomago de Ricitos de Oro rugió, dándole a entender que tenía hambre. Dudosa, se acerco a la mesita con los platitos y olfateo más de cerca la avena. ¡Que bien olían~!

— Moo~ tengo mucha hambre~…— Dijo mientras sujetaba su estomago con una mano. — p-pero, esto no es mío…—Decía Ricitos de Oro, no estando segura de comerse la avena… Oh~ vamos Lizzy~ tu y yo sabemos que quieres probarlo~. Ricitos de Oro elevo la mirada a donde provenía mi voz, aun un poco insegura. Je~ ¡solo mírala! ¿No crees que se ve deliciosa~?.

Ricitos de Oro volvió su vista a la mesita y observo detenidamente los tres platitos. — B-bueno, no creo que les moleste s-si tomo solo u-un poquitito… ¿c-cierto?... — Dijo Ricitos de Oro. ¡Muy bien decido Lizzy~! ¡Olé~!

La linda niñita (cofcofObsesinadaconloKawaii~cofcof) sonrió nuevamente y procedió a sentarse en una de las sillitas. La primera, ósea la más grande, era demasiado alta para ella y aunque dio brinquitos e intento escalarla, no pudo subirse. La segunda, ósea la mediana, no era tan alta como la primera pero aun así, tampoco pudo sentarse. En la tercera, ósea la más pequeña, si pudo subirse y sentarse pero como ella era más grande que la sillita, esta termino rompiéndose.

Ricitos de Oro, al ver que la sillita estaba rota comenzó a llorar y llorar y llorar y llorar… hasta que su pancita le recordó que tenía hambre y que necesitaba comer. Entonces se levanto del suelo y volvió a la mesita para poder agarrar un platito con avena.

El primer plato, ósea el más grande, contenía demasiada avena y estaba demasiado caliente. Ricitos de Oro probó un poco, pero lo escupió al instante de habérselo llevado a la boca.

—¡Kyyaa! ¡Esta muy caliente! —Dijo la niña, dejando el platito en su lugar.

El segundo platito, ósea el mediano (que era de color rojo), tenía menos avena que el anterior pero aun así era mucha y este ya estaba frío. La niñita lo probó pero después hizo muecas y volvió a dejarlo en la mesa.

—¡Iiuuk! ¡Éste esta frío y sabe horrible! ¡No es nada lindo! — Comento Ricitos, haciendo gestos con su boca, tratando de quitarse el feo sabor de esa avena.

Y por último, probó el platito más pequeño, este tenía la cantidad y temperatura perfecta. Tanto así que Ricitos de Oro dijo su usual _"Kawaii"_ después de haberlo probado y no esperando más, se lo termino todo.

— Oh~ que rica avena~ Kawaii~— Decía la niña mientras frotaba su pancita en señal de estar completamente satisfecha.

Ricitos de Oro soltó un enorme bostezo y tallo sus ojitos con su manita. Jejeje~ creo que Lizzy tiene sueño~. La niñita salio de la cocina y se encamino a la habitacion de… "las personas" que viven en esa casa.

Era un cuarto grande con tres camas y (al igual que TODO lo demás en esa casa) eran una grande, una mediana y una pequeña.

La grande estaba perfectamente tendida y arreglada, no tenía ni una sola arruga, ni una sola mancha. Sus sábanas eran grises. Era deprimente… Ricitos de Oro, ¡ni siquiera la toco! Era demasiado **"NO Linda"** cómo para que ella se atreviera a mirarla. Paso de ella y observo la siguiente cama.

La segunda cama, ósea la mediana, se veía muy mullida, sus sábanas era rojas y en ella había un peluche muy parecido a… a… ¿Ese es Sebastián? ¿Sebastián, el mayordomo de Ciel? Umm… en fin. Ricitos de Oro se acerco un poco a dicha cama y se sentó en ella. La cama era suave, pero era demasiado roja, y tanto rojo ¡no era nada lindo! (¿?)

Por ultimo, observo la tercer cama, ósea la más pequeña. Sus sábanas eran blancas y parecía ser muy cómoda. Ricitos de Oro se sentó en ella y comprobó que esa camita ¡era perfecta! Sonrió, dijo su usual _Kawaii~_, y se recostó en ella cubriéndose completamente con las blancas sábanas. No tardo en quedarse profundamente dormida. Aww~ Lizzy parecía todo un angelito~… jamás permitiré que Claude se acerque a ella. Jamás.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la puerta principal de la casita, se encontraban los tres osos-personas y dueños de la casa, que recién regresaban de su caminata por el bosque.

— ¡Oh~ Will~! ¡Que maravilloso~ y romántico~ paseo por el bosque hemos dado tu y yo~! Juntos descubrimos las sorpresas que puede darnos la naturaleza, y lo conveniente que puede resultar un pequeño arbusto para un par de amantes fogosos como nosotros~ ¡Oh~ Will~! o, ¿debería decir… papá oso~? — Decía/gritaba (¿?) la "cosa-oso-persona" que estaba completamente vestido de rojo mientras abrazaba exageradamente a la otra "cosa-oso-persona" que vestía muy formalmente.

—…Sutcliff, deje de decir tonterías. — Dijo, mientras apartaba de un golpe a mamá oso y se acomodaba los lentes. El era papá oso.

—pff~ sempai, siempre tan exagerado… solamente se cayo a un arbusto y nosotros tuvimos que sacarlo… — comento la tercera y más joven "cosa-oso-persona", bebé oso.

— ¡Te equivocas! ¡Tu padre y yo nos amamos locamente! — Grito mamá oso. Al bebé oso solo le escurrió una gota de sudor por su sien.

—… como sea. Tengo hambre, vayamos a comer. —Dijo el bebé oso mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, los otros dos le siguieron.

Aun no terminaban de cruzar la puerta de la cocina cuando papá oso los detuvo de repente. Mamá y bebé oso lo miraron extrañados.

— Alguien estuvo aquí. — Dijo papá oso después de un momento dramático de silencio. Mamá oso abrazo a papá oso mientras decía _"¡Will, abrázame tengo miedo!"._ Él solo la golpeo de nuevo y la aparto de sí.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe, William-sempai? —preguntó bebé oso.

— Alguien se sentó en mi silla. — contestó, señalando su silla y también, los pocos centímetros de separación que tenía de su lugar original.

— ¡Cierto! ¡También se sentaron en mi silla! —comentó mamá oso, una vez que se recupero del golpe.

— Umm…también en mi silla, y aparte la rompio. — dijo bebé oso. Los tres oso-personas se miraron entre si, encogieron los hombros y le restaron importancia al asunto.

Justamente cuando iban a empezar a comer su avena, papá oso dijo:

— Alguien ha comido nuestra avena. — mamá oso y bebé oso observaron sus platos.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Mi avena diétetica, sin calorías y sin azúcar esta completamente arruinada! — dijo mamá oso, haciendo un puchero… ¿dietetica? ¿Sin azucar? ¡Qué asco! Con razón Lizzy no se la comio.

—… alguien se comio toda mi avena. — dijo bebé oso, observando su plato vacio. Los tres osos suspirarón resignados, recogieron los platos y decidieron irse a dormir.

Una vez en su habitación, los tres osos estaban a punto de recostarse y dormir cuando…

— ¿Huh?... etto… ¿quién es ella? — preguntó bebé oso. Pues en su cama se encontraba dormida una niña con cabello rubio y con rizos.

Los otros dos osos voltearon a ver a la niña y se extrañaron al ver a una niñita dormida en la cama de su hijo.

— ¡Oh~ una humana! ¿Quién será…?—pregunto mamá oso.

— Esa humana es la prometida de Ciel Phantomhive, el contratista de esa alimaña…— menciono papá oso. Con cierto rencor~

— ¡Oh~, ella conoce a Sebas-chan~! ¡Niña despierta y dime en donde está mi Sebas-chan! —Grito mamá oso, mientras trataba de despertar a la niñita.

Ricitos de Oro, al escuchar tanto escándalo, se despertó y lo primero que observo fue a tres osos-que-parecen-personas alrededor suyo.

— ¡KYYYYYAAAAA! ¡KAWAII~! ¡Son tan lindos, tres lindos ositos~ kawaii~ kawaii~, todos ellos se verán aun más lindos si les visto con más listones y con hermosos vestidos! — Grito Ricitos de Oro, mientras se levantaba de la cama y abrazaba y apachurraba a los tres osos. Ellos al ver que la niña estaba prácticamente loca, salieron huyendo despavoridos del lugar y Ricitos de Oro los persiguió por todo el bosque, gritando y diciendo _Kawaii~_ cada que podía…

… Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. ¡Claude~ quiero un postre!...

**¡FIN!**

* * *

**N.A.-** hello! :D gracias por leer n.n' espero que les haya gustado y me disculpo por la tardanza u.u' se me fue la inspiración y la alegría un tiempo y no puedo hacer una comedia sin alegría ¬¬' xDD **Esta historia es** **narrada** **por mi amado** **Alois Trancy~** 3 :3 el es hermoso~ yo lo amo~ x3x3x3 y espero que no haberme salido de personaje con nadie n.n' y si así fue, avísenme con un review! Estoy abierta a opiniones y criticas constructivas :) AGRADESCO LOS HERMOSO REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON EN EL CAPITULO PASADO! :3 me hacen feliz :') también a los que agregaron a favoritos y a los que siguen la historia n.n' los amo~ …creo que era… gracias por leer y hasta la próxima ;D

**Hoshi miyuki~**


End file.
